


Purple Angel

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Partying, Romance, Sneaking Out, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: He could never forget those eyes, violet orbs gleaming in the moonlight.
Relationships: Mikey/angel
Kudos: 2





	Purple Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Walks Like an Angel" comic by ActionKiddy.

Violet orbs sparkled in the moonlight. It was like the entire world had stopped spinning in that moment. His heart hammered inside his plastron, unable to tear his gaze away. She was standing there, amongst them, back leaning against the brick wall. Her frizzy black hair curled around her, framing her face, tucked back into two pig tails. Except there was hair left dangling free from the ponytails, a rich violet that curled against the softness of her dark brown skin. It seemed to hug the front of her face, against her right cheek. 

Their gazes met, violet and baby blue. Mikey felt like his legs would collapse. The blissful moment was, however, interrupted as Fong stepped in front of her, obscuring Mikey's view.

"Come here, girl."

"Let go of me!" her voice was louder than the other Purple Dragon members screaming beside the freckled terrapin. Mikey reacted, hurling himself at Fong. He wrapped his kusarigama chain to capture his hand, forcing him away from the teen girl.

"Are you okay?" Mikey checked her up and down, looking for any injuries. Fortunately enough, she didn't appear to be injured.

"Behind you!" Mikey merely lifted up his arm, socking the man that was behind. These Purple Dragons were a videogame on a easy. The girl gasped, surprised. Mikey turned his head to find that his brothers had done their job with the other gangsters. The Purple Dragons were finally fleeing.

"Just wait until we have Hun here!" One of them screamed, dashing off with his friends.

"Is the girl all right?" Mikey moved aside to reveal Leo and his other two brothers.

"Thank you, for saving me," the girl nodded her head.

"No problem remember to stay away from the gang of Purple Dragons, and you'll be fine," Donnie smiled.

"Come on team, we've done what we came here to do. Let's go back," Leo turned.

"But-" Mikey protested. He didn't want to leave yet.

"Come on, Mikey, don't make Raph drag you back." The orange clad turtle sighed in defeat.

"Wait," Mikey paused, gazing at the girl.

"Let's meet here again, tomorrow at midnight," she touched his arm before waving and walking off. Mikey stood there, stunned for a few seconds. Did a girl just ask to meet him???

"Mikey! Come on!" He snapped out of his reverie, quickly following after his brothers. That night, Mikey tried to sleep though he couldn't take his thoughts off her. She was absolutely gorgeous, he loved her eyes and she looked amazing. Beside the fact that she asked to see him again tomorrow, he sighed softly curling as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The rest of the next day flew by quickly as none of them had any patrol. April came over to hang out with Donnie, Raph with Mona and Leo was simply joining them with Casey Jones. This was the perfect opportunity to sneak out, everyone was occupied. It was late at night, as several of his brothers were falling asleep.

Mikey took this as cue to sneak out. Heading to the same spot where the girl had said. He stood there in the cool midnight breeze, tapping his foot. It was midnight already, where was she?

"Hey," Mikey squeaked as a face appeared in front of him, upside down. The girl was dangling from the bar on the building. She flipped over, landing onto her feet in front of the turtle.

"H-hi," Mikey stammered, raising his hand.

"You know, you're pretty cool for a mutant," she walked around him, finger on her chin as she scrutinized him. Mikey could feel himself blush at the way she was checking him out. He flexed his arms.

"The name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. What's yours?"

"Angel."

"Wow... that's beautiful," Mikey's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I guess," Angel shrugged her shoulders. "It's what my family always says. But I don't really care too much for them. They're crazy, and besides I have friends who are like my family," she blew out a bubblegum popping it.

"Your family?" Mikey followed her as they began to walk down the streets. They seemed to be heading towards a secluded alleyway.

"Yeah, my older brother can sometimes be annoying. He's so overprotective, but I can do just fine on my own," she pushed her hand against the wall as a secret door opened.

"Woah, where we going?"

"You'll see," Angel smirked, walking into the darkness. Mikey gulped, taking in a deep breath before following her subsequently. They walked along to the other side, the door opening to reveal China Town. She led him to another door, and it was one that Mikey recognized.

"The Purple Dragon's lair???"

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Angel turned to face.

"Wait... are you... with the Purple Dragons?" Mikey's eyes widened.

"Yes," Angel nodded her head, confirming.

"But- Fong he grabbed you-" The turtle was now confused.

"Yeah it was all a fluke," Angel shrugged her shoulders. "He sometimes likes to make others think that he's kidnapping me when he's really not. It's a tactic we use so we can gain advantage of our opponents, but you turtles outsmarted them. There was no way we could win, not without Hun in our presence." Mikey didn't respond to that, thinking quietly to himself.

So this girl was a member of the Purple Dragons??? He blinked, gazing at her. Angel turned her head, meeting his gaze. Mikey felt his heart jump, averting his eyes as he cleared his throat. No, no, no, why was he feeling this way towards someone that wasn't necessarily good?

"So tell me about yourself, Mikey," she leaned against a metal pillar. The turtle puffed out his plastron.

"Well I'm an awesome prankster, I can cook," he noticed the way Angel nodded her head, humming. "I can skateboard."

"You can skateboard!?" Her violet eyes twinkled. "Bro! I love skateboarding!"

"ME TOO!" Mikey chuckled. Both of them walked up the railing stairs to sit at the top. "I'm also a ninja."

"For real?"

"Allow me," Mikey stood up, spinning onto his shell as he began to show off some of his rad ninja skills. He even took out his nun-chucks. "I call this one, my hot nun-chuck fury!"

"So, you and the other turtles are all ninjas? No wonder you all have sick moves!"

"They're my brothers," Mikey shoved his chucks into their holster. He sat back down beside her. "Leo is the oldest, he wears a blue bandana, Raph wears red, Donnie wears purple. Leo is the leader, Raph is the warrior, and Donnie is the brains."

"And what are you?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the jokester. But sometimes I don't feel like I really have a purpose."

"Oh, me too," Angel dangled her legs a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes I feel the weaker member here in the Purple Dragons. I mean I am the only girl after all, but it doesn't bother me that much," Angel leaned back onto her hands.

"What time is it?" Mikey questioned, wondering how long it had been.

"It's nearly one AM," Angel pulled out her iPhone.

"Oh! I need to get back! My bros are probably wondering where I am," Mikey pulled out his T-phone.

"You have a phone too? Cool!"

"Yeah, a T-phone," Mikey held it out showing the turtle shell cover.

"Here you should have my number that way we can text," Mikey nodded his head at that handing her his phone as she handed his hers so they could add each other's contacts. "Perfect, I'll text you when we can meet again."

"Sounds good, dudette," Mikey smiled. He stood up, waving at her before leaving the warehouse and heading back home. The turtle managed to sneak into the lair without disturbing any of his brothers. It was like none of them had even noticed that he snuck out.

This eventually turned into a daily routine, where Mikey would text Angel whenever they would meet up again. Every weekend he snuck out late at night to meet up the Purple Dragon girl. This time he brought his skateboard as the two began to skate. The turtle showed off his pro skating skills, as she scowled.

"No fair, " Angel scowled, arms folded across her chest. She was wearing a baggy gray oversized jacket.

"I told you I'm a pro," Mikey smirked, holding his board.

"Let's do something fun," she tugged onto Mikey's arm guiding him along. They climbed up a rooftop overlooking China Town. "How about we sneak I and steal that?" she pointed to bank.

"Steal?" Mikey's eyes widened. "Oh, that's wrong," he shook his head.

"Aww come on, it'll be fun," she nudged Mikey's arm.

"We'll get in trouble," Mikey bit his lip, hesitant. He knew that this was wrong.

"Not unless we get caught," she leapt off the building.

"Angel! Wait-!" Mikey reached out towards her. She was already sneaking her way into the bank, using a wedge to break through a window. The turtle sighed, before sneaking in after her. He had no choice but to follow. Certainly he would not want her to be in danger.

"Are you done yet?" He asked from the window as Angel began to open through the drawers that were full of stacks of money.

"Not yet, dang that's a lot of money!"

"We should go, right now," Mikey could feel himself panicking, gazing out to make sure that nobody was watching them.

"What's your problem? Have you never stolen before?" Angel leaned onto one hip, slapping a stack of money against her other hip.

"No," Mikey replied. "We don't steal." He squeaked as she thrust a stack of money at him. He caught it with his hands staring down at the dollar bills.

"I could use a hand." Just then the sound of police sirens could be heard. "Crap." Mikey's eyes widened as Angel climbed out the window with her sack, the two of them now running through the back way. Mikey climbed up the fire escape, lowering a hand to haul Angel up. He was able to launch her up, before avoiding the police as they both snuck into the shadows.

"You know, with your rad stealth, I gotta thank you for this," Angel grinned, holding the piles of money. She leaned over to press a kiss to Mikey's right cheek. "Thanks for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

The youngest stood there fazed and sighing dreamily as he rubbed his cheek. It was still tingling from where her lips made contact with his skin. They were delicate and soft. "Man Mikey, you're only lucky turtle," he chuckled to himself as he made his way back home, making sure to avoid the police cars.

The turtle plopped onto his bed sighing happily. He drifted off into sleep, smacking his lips and allowed himself to get lost into his dreams about her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Just where exactly are you going?" The freckled terrapin froze as he took step out from his bedroom. Donnie was standing there, looking tired as he was holding some mug of coffee. Come on Mikey, think!

"Going to get a drink and check on Ice Cream Kitty," Mikey hastily replied, taking the chance to zoom into the kitchen. He poked his head out to find that Donnie shrugged before returning to the lab. Whew, that was a close one! He only hoped that the genius would be asleep by the time he would be back. Tip-toeing his way out from the lair using ninja stealth Mikey made his way back to the Purple Dragon's lair, at least the area where he and Angel were alone.

Mikey would help her with whatever she needed, even if that meant to steal something. He knew it was wrong, but this girl she was fun. They'd skateboard late at night, past curfew. There were several times they were running away from the cops, both breathless and dying of laughter.

The freckled terrapin had never felt so happy. He enjoyed being chill-free with her and doing whatever they wanted. No brothers to hold him back, nobody to tell you what to do. He could get used to this. They even got into a fight with several other gang members, other Purple Dragon members that Mikey had never seen before. They weren't the ones that he typically encountered.

He didn't know how long he had stayed out, but tonight he stayed out longer than usual all the way until three in the morning. The party was amazing, nothing ever felt so right. The members weren't that bad, they were regular people and they accepted Mikey right away.

The turtle was dancing, spinning across the floor as music blared around him. Many of the gang members raised their glasses into the air. These were younger members, that were too young to even be drinking, so they only brought soda. But that they didn't mean that couldn't party. For once in his life, Mikey felt like the turtle of the party. He was getting along quite well with several of the guys. Angel was cheering, and halfway through the frenzy dancing Mikey noticed her sitting off to the side, back leaning against the wall along with one of her foot. She looked so hot like that, making a pose.

Mikey stood up, pointing at one of his new friends to take the spotlight. He took to the center of the dance floor, as everyone gathered around him, cheering. This allowed Mikey a chance to walk up to Angel. "Night nice huh?" He slung his arm against his wall.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Angel giggled, blushing as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ya think?" Mikey smirked her. Even halfway between the lights and the shadows he could notice her cheeks flushing. She was adorable. "This is a rad party, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, you're the party dude after all." He gazed at her, noticing the way her purple orbs glinted.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like an angel?"

She choked on her drink, lowering the cup before clearing her throat. "Me? An angel?"

"Yes," Mikey moved closer towards her. She was mesmerizing, he couldn't look away.

"There's no way I'm an angel," she shook her head. The girl froze when Mikey reached out to touch her chin. Her face began to flush deep red at their close proximity.

"You are to me," Mikey cupped her cheeks fondly. "Ever since I met you," he gazed in those shiny irises feeling himself lost into them. Angel gazed into Mikey's eyes finding his baby blue irises intoxicating. They reminded her of the ocean and clear sky. She could feel his hot breath against hers, inching towards her lips. Heart hammering inside her chest, she closed her eyes as Mikey's lips met hers. The feeling exploded, sending sparks through her entire body. Mikey must've felt it too for he pulled her closer, flush against his plastron, kissing her deeper. The two of them began to fall deeper into each other that night.

Mikey must've passed out afterwards because he woke to find himself in the sewers, slumped against the tunnel wall. He must've walked home only to collapse due to exhaustion. He had never stayed up this late before, but boy he did not regret it. His lips were still tingling, the taste of her lingered. She tasted like plum, and she smelled like it too. Ah, it was so refreshing.

Moving his legs to take another step, he forced himself to walk to the lair. He needed to make it at least to his bed. The lair was dark as usual, and silent. Mikey made his way to his bed, closing the door behind him as he collapsed against his bed, immediately passing out.

However, he didn't notice the way his bedroom door was slightly ajar as a figure stood in the darkness, watching him.

Mikey woke up late the next morning. It was noon, crap! He had overslept and missed out on training. "Uugh," he groaned, slapping a hand against his face. His brothers would certainly suspect something, it wasn't like him to sleep in this long and skip training. But part of him didn't care, last night was a bliss. Putting on his bandana, he exited his room to head to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Surprisingly enough his brothers were already there, Donnie and Raph seated on their stools, and Leo who was leaning against the counter. It appeared that they had already eaten breakfast, but were having some kind of meeting or simply having a conversation.

"Oh hey, Mikey, you're finally awake," Leo lifted his gaze to greet the youngest. Donnie and Raph both gazed him, and that's when the freckled turtle knew that something was up. His brothers were watching him as he opened the fridge and got himself a bowl of cereal, pouring in the milk as he began to eat. They were being awfully silent and watching him, as if they wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Mikey dared to ask, putting a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. And there it was, Leo sighed heavily.

"'Is something wrong?' Of course something is wrong. What were you thinking!?" Leo slammed his fist against the counter. Mikey jostled a bit in his seat, holding tightly onto his bowl. He feigned surprise feeling his heart quicken in anxiety.

"Whatcha mean?"

"You don't think we would notice you sneaking out late at night during the weekends?" Leo turned to give him an icy and stern expression. Mikey froze, setting down his spoon.

"This needs to stop right now," Raph jabbed a finger down onto the counter.

"We know what you've been doing, and who you've been sneaking out to visit," Donnie turned to face him.

"W-what?"

"That girl that we rescued that first night with the Purple Dragons," Donnie lifted up a T-phone. "I took your phone several nights ago and read every message between you and her."

"You looked through my phone!?" Mikey stood up, spoon clanging against the floor. "Dude! You're invading my privacy!?"

"You're not going anywhere, Michelangelo," Leo scolded. "Especially when you've been sneaking out behind our backs." The freckled turtle sat back down onto his stool now scowling.

"You've been sneaking out to see her," Donnie continued. "And not mention after I strolled through your phone I set up cameras through the sewer tunnels. I even made my little cockroach friend with a camera to go out in the middle of the night to follow while we were all asleep. And you know what I found? I caught a video of you and her breaking into a store and stealing diamonds and money!"

Mikey bit his lip feeling his gut bubbling. So that's how they knew? Raph was shaking his head. "Not cool."

"This is unacceptable, Mikey," Leo folded his arms across his plastron.

"But I was only helping her!" Mikey protested, trying to give an excuse. "I never meant to intentionally steal. She needed my help!"

“She's a member of the Purple Dragons," Raph huffed. "She's bad news."

"She's not bad," Mikey growled, slamming his palm against the counter.

"Don't you dare do what I did," Leo shook his head.

"But that's different!" Mikey's voice rose. "She's nothing like Karai! She only steals because she needs to, to help others! Yeah she does it for fun, but she's nothing like Karai. She doesn't like to kill people or hurt them. She's not bad!"

"She's still a bad influence."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE ME!"

"You are forbidden from seeing her and that is final, Michelangelo!" Leo slammed his palm against the counter once more. Both Donnie and Raph flinched, however, Mikey didn't. Tears brimmed into Mikey's eyes as his chin trembled.

"I hate you..." he mumbled before turning around to storm out of the kitchen.

"Mikey!" He didn't even bother to listen to his brothers, heading to his room to slam the door. How could they do this to him!? Why couldn't they understand that Angel was a good person, even though she had a bad habit of stealing. Mikey knew that she had a good heart. None of this was fair! Now he couldn't go out and party with friends, nor see her.

The freckled turtle curled in onto himself as he began to cry. He didn't even have his phone so he couldn't even contact her. Donatello probably texted her that he was never seeing her again. The thought made Mikey's heart clench. And she wouldn't even know if that was truly him.

Mikey didn't dare to leave his room for the entire day, only coming out to snatch several snacks for lunch and dinner, before disappearing once again. He didn't want to interact with his brothers even when they tried to coax him to talk. "Go away! Leave me alone!" And they did, since Mikey didn't want anything to do with them. Eventually the turtle fell asleep due to crying.

* * *

The next morning he woke up early to sit in the main room. His brothers entered and Mikey was about to leave when they blocked his way in the hallway. "Stop, Mikey. You have to understand that we only care for your safety."

"You don't care about me!" Mikey shoved his hands against Raph's plastron. "Have any of you ever to consider how she made me feel?"

"Mikey don't be like that. There are plenty of other girls out there. What about Renet?"

"There's nobody else like Angel! She's one of a kind! There is no other person but her that makes me feel like I belong somewhere...." the tears were now leaking from his eyes. "And I made friends with other humans. Did any of you consider that maybe I was happy for once!?" The three brothers were stunned to silence, shocked by Mikey's outburst.

"Mikey..." Leo started, touching his arm. The orange masked turtle slapped it away.

"I don't want to hear it anymore!..."

"Mikey!" All four of them froze, directing their attention to the turnstiles. Sure enough, there stood Angel. Her hair was a bit disheveled as if she hadn't had any proper sleep. She was breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon. "I've been worried sick about you!" She pushed the peg aside to step into the lair. "You haven't been answering my texts!"

"What are you doing here!?" Raph growled, placing a hand in front of Mikey protectively. "How'd you even find this place?"

"I just tracked down the signal of his phone." It was then that Angel noticed that Mikey was crying and the body language of his brothers. "You never told them?..." it dawned upon her.

"They don't understand..." Mikey turned his head away. Angel's hands tightened into fists as she walked up towards the three. Raphael was growling, not backing down. He frightened her bit, as she knew that they could easily take her down. But she couldn't let this slide.

"What you're doing is wrong," she jabbed a finger to Raph's plastron.

"Oh yeah? Says the girl who steals."

"I don't steal all the time, I try not to. I know it's a bad habit, but... I don't only do it to help others."

"Right," Raph rolled his eyes. "Like we'll believe that."

"You are not suited for my brother, understand?" Leo's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't very leader-like of you, Leonardo," Angel scowled, smirking at the way Leo's face scrunched up in anger. "And yes, Mikey told me all about you. Have you ever thought to consider to let your team members be happy? Especially your brother?"

"You are not welcome here," Leo growled. "Now get out before I make you."

"Leo, wait," Donnie held out a hand in front of the leader. The genius turtle glanced at Mikey, meeting his tear-stained gaze. "Maybe we should talk about this."

"Donnie's right," Angel smiled at the genius turtle, thanking him. "I'm not here to cause any harm. And I would never wish any harm to Michelangelo. I love him, with all my heart. Ever since he came into my life, I've began to enjoy life again. Sure he did help me to steal, but I'm slowly finding that stealing isn't what I want anymore. No, I want him. He makes me happy, he makes me feel loved," she touched her chest, smiling as tears trickled from her eyes. "He is the only one that sees me as an angel when everyone else judges me as a brat."

Leo froze, her words hitting him like a slap to the face. It was true that bad people could have a change of heart. Was this true that Angel was becoming someone better because of Mikey? He turned his head to glance at his youngest brother. Mikey lifted his gaze, not saying anything. Raph too was silent as was Donnie. "If you say you've had a change of heart, because of my brother," Leo began, gaining Mikey's attention. "Then who am I to keep love separated when I see it?" Leo stepped aside. He placed a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mikey... for not listening to you... you deserve to be happy more than anything. As long as she makes you happy."

"She does," Mikey nodded his head. "She makes me very happy." He smiled at her, Angel returning the favor. "I'm sorry... for saying that I hate you bro..." he frowned.

"No, it's okay, I deserved that," Leo shook his head, pulling away. "I've wouldn't said the same if I were you." Leo gasped as Mikey hugged him tightly.

"You know I love you bro..." Mikey clutched Leo tightly. "I don't hate you."

"I know," Leo patted his head.

"I was just angry, that you couldn't accept it," Leo nodded his head at that. "But, thank you. Thank you so much," Mikey pulled back his eyes glittered. Leo smiled, as Donnie wrapped an arm around Mikey.

"As much as I hate it, I'll accept it," Raph declared. "As long as you don't harm my brother, or I will make sure your body will drop dead," he glared at Angel.

"I don't ever dream of it," Angel held up her arms in surrender. Mikey then turned to hug Raph. The hothead patting Mikey's shell gently. The freckled turtle could feel Donnie handing him back his phone.

"Here, you should have your phone back."

"Thanks, D."

"Just because we accept this, doesn't mean that you can't keep sneaking out so late at night," Leo added. "You will have to text us where you are at all times."

"I can do that," Mikey nodded his head.

"And no more stealing, even you," Leo pointed at Angel.

"I think we've got it," she chuckled as Mikey threw his arms around her. He hugged her tightly against his plastron.

"I never thought I would see you again..."

"It's okay, I'm here. When you didn't respond I knew something was wrong, so I ran all the way here. I even left the Purple Dragons when I was supposed to help them steal. But you were more important."

"Awww," Mikey could feel himself tear up. "You really care about me that much?"

"Don't press it," Angel smiled. She felt Mikey cup her cheeks as he smooched their lips together, kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She clutched onto his plastron as he began to ravish her lips. Donnie shielded his face, covering it. Leo could only stare before turning his head away a bit from the private moment.

"Bleh," Raph stuck out his tongue.

"Well this certainly would take time to get used to," Leo chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this oneshot book. Hope you have a great day.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other Tmnt stories! (⌒.-)＝★


End file.
